


Point of no return

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arashi Week, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: If you were to ask Sho, he would say that it’s totally unlike him to be in love with the same person over ten years. Especially a platonic one, that is. However, there Sakurai Sho was, helplessly in love with Ohno Satoshi while the latter was clueless about it.





	1. Shadowed feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My offering for Yama Week.  
> I might end up delaying the posting because I'm really busy but I wanted to join no matter what.  
> I'm going to write a small drabble series for this week! I'll do my best!  
> Also, I apologize for my mistakes ahead because well... it's not betaed T-T
> 
> Day 1 Prompt "Shadow"

If you were to ask Sho, he would say that it’s totally unlike him to be in love with the same person over ten years. Especially a platonic one, that is. However, there Sakurai Sho was, helplessly in love with Ohno Satoshi while the latter was clueless about it.

Sho got to know Ohno in a rehearsal of a musical. It was a small production produced by the Fine Arts Department of their university, Ohno with a minor role while Sho, a student from economics was mysteriously the main actor of the play. He was just twenty-two at that time. Just a young one, who was full of hope and dreams that one day he was going to stand on the top of the world and so confident on his own abilities. Until that fateful day. The first day of the rehearsal.

Sho clearly remembered that day. He was there in the rehearsal room with other actors who were mostly the students of the Fine Arts Department and the director of the play, a professor who was helping the production, watching him with focused on him. Nothing seemed wrong until it was Ohno’s time.

Sho had no idea who he was. He hadn’t bothered himself for it if he had to be completely honest. He only knew the scene and that he was going to sing while dancing.

Ohno did.

And Sho fell for him in an instant.

It was love at first sight. It hit him like a streak of lightning and Sho couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Even now, after ten years since that fateful day, Sho still wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Ohno.

 

* * *

 

“Sho-kun?”

It was Ohno’s voice that brought him back from his deep thoughts. Sho blinked, unable to recognize where he was.

“Oh,” he said when his eyes finally focused on Ohno again. “Ohno-kun.”

Ohno smiled, bright and so sweet that made Sho’s heart melt. “You were dozing off,” he stated. “And that’s usually my thing.”

Sho chuckled. "I’m starting to take after you,” he mused. "Maybe it’s because we’re always together."

Ohno hummed. “Maybe,” he mumbled. “You look tired.”

“I am,” Sho said, not even bothering to deny it. “But never mind that,” he added. “What were you saying?”

Ohno chewed his lower lip. “Nothing important.”

“Oh come on,” Sho said. “You were talking about Haru-chan,” Sho said, ignoring the pang of pain he felt when he said that name. “What? Have you found a house that fits the two of you?” he asked. Ohno had a really steady relationship for a year and Sho knew that he was even thinking about marriage with Haru.

“No,” Ohno told Sho. “I mean, I got the house,” he explained but he was slightly restless which made Sho frown.

Sho frowned, not being able to understand what Ohno was trying to say.

“We broke up,” Ohno blurted out after seeing that Sho wasn't going to say anything.

“You WHAT?!” Sho almost fell out of his chair.

“We broke up,” Ohno repeated.

“Why?!” Sho was exasperated. This wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Well, I realized something,” Ohno said with a shrug.

“Like what?” Sho asked with a frown.

Ohno stayed silent.

“Satoshi-kun…” Sho started only to be cut by Ohno.

“Can we live together Sho-kun?” Ohno asked suddenly.

“Excuse me?!” Sho asked, exasperated for the second time on that night.

“I got the house,” Ohno explained. “And it’s too big for only one,” he looked at Sho with that pleading eyes. Sho took a deep breath. He was so weak for those eyes.

“My answer is a no, Satoshi-kun,” Sho said firmly. It was impossible. Sho didn’t have enough confidence in himself that he would be able to suppress his feelings if he were to be with Ohno for 24/7. He wanted to keep those feelings hidden inside the shadows, away from burdening Ohno. 

“Sho-kun,” Ohno started, still looking at Sho with that pleading eyes. “Please!”

And once again Sho was unable to resist Ohno.


	2. Are you happy, Sho-kun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 ~ prompt "cooking"

Ohno's offer turns out to be better than Sho had been expecting. The house Ohno bought was closer to the company that Sho is working than his own rented house in downtown Tokyo and it was way more spacious than his previous house. 

This was probably the best offer he could get really. Ohno wasn't even asking for rent as long as Sho offered him his company. 

"Really, Sho-kun," Ohno said calmly. "I just don't want to be alone in this huge house and I already own the house so you don't have to worry about paying me."

Sho thought that it's weird. Why would Ohno buy this huge house and invite Sho to live with him? Especially after he broke up with Haru… Since the time Ohno told Sho that he was looking for a nice house to buy, Sho believed that it was for Haru. That they were serious and once they got the house they'll marry. 

However, Sho was standing in a room that was designed so perfectly for his taste that it was weird. Sho frowned but then pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Maybe Haru also liked to display something, he concluded as he placed his snow domes to the corner which seemed perfect for them. 

The house had two floors, one containing the living space and kitchen while the second floor contained Sho's room, Ohno's atelier. When Sho asked Ohno why he didn't have a bedroom, he just showed the small futon which was located on the corner of the room. Once again, Sho thought it was weird. 

But it was already too late to question Ohno. He was weird in default and Sho thought it was endearing. 

When Sho finished arranging his snow domes, he looked at the sight proudly. With this, he was all settled in his new house.

Sho took a look at his wristwatch and blinked with surprise that it was time for dinner. He decided to go downstairs and find Ohno so that they can decide what to order. 

"Satoshi-kun?" Sho called out. 

"Hm?" Ohno was standing in the kitchen, slightly hunched towards something. Sho walked closer to him, a smile immediately adorning his face when he saw the pout of concentration on Ohno's lips. He was cutting a fish, his delicate hands so skilfully doing their job. 

"I was going to ask about dinner…" Sho mumbled. 

Ohno looked up and smiled at Sho. It was a bright one, that made Sho want to kiss him and made his heart ache because he couldn't. "Today is your first day here! I wanted to cook something for you," Ohno told Sho merrily. 

Sho smiled softly. "Thank you, Satoshi-kun, but you really didn't have to."

"It's okay, I wanted to," Ohno told him with a shrug, as he turned his attention back to the fish. 

Sho wanted to wrap his arms around the man in front of him and rest his chin in the crook of Ohno's neck. The reality hit him fast and hard. This was what he was dreading. He knew that having Ohno this close to him won't be enough and that he would want more. He was afraid of making a move on Ohno and ending up losing him completely. 

Sho had always thought that being friends with Ohno was still better than living a life without Ohno. And deep down he knew that if he were to confess, nothing would be the same. 

"Sho-kun?" Ohno's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you happy?" Ohno asked softly. 

Sho blinked. Was he happy? He wasn't unhappy, that he could say without hesitating. But he couldn't deny that there was a terrible craving for Ohno even though he was this close to him. 

He was so close yet still so far away from Sho's reach. But he had to be happy with this. 

"I am, Satoshi-kun," Sho answered with a smile. "I'm happy."


	3. You filled the hole in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 ~ prompt "hole"

Ohno looked out of the vast windows of this atelier with unfocused eyes. The garden looked beautiful at night, illuminated by the moonlight. 

Only a few meters away, Sho was sleeping soundly in the room that Ohno gave to him. He had no idea when all of these started. It was probably around the time when he had started dating Haru and somehow, everything started to went down. Which started with Sho slightly distancing himself from Ohno. He couldn't feel at peace and finally, he lost his inspiration to paint. Something in the back of his mind was saying that this wasn't right. He felt like there was a hole in his heart and he had no idea who could fill that hole. So he decided to experiment. He broke up with Haru but decided not to say that to Sho until it wasn't the time. He bought the dream house when he realized that he was happier if he was with Sho instead of his girlfriend. He realized that he just wanted to be close to Sho, to see him every day and every night. 

The only problem was that he wasn't sure if Sho felt the same. 

Ohno sighed. This wasn’t going anywhere. He got up from where he was sitting and got out of his atelier. The house was silent and dark as he walked around. He frowned when he heard some noise coming from the living room. His steps were silent and he stood there without moving when he saw Sho sleeping on the sofa. The TV was still on, some late-night shows playing on the screen. 

Ohno kneeled in front of Sho. Sho’s face pressed to the cushion, his hair mussed and his lips slightly parted as steady breaths left his lips. He looked so soft and so adorable like that. Ohno felt his heart swell. How could he hadn’t realized this until now? How could he only figure out how precious Sho was when he was about to lose him? 

That moment, Ohno felt like he lost control of his body as he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Sho’s lips. 

Sho’s lips felt soft and warm against his lips and Ohno couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel if Sho kissed him back. He felt his face burning and his heart going wild just by the thought of it. And that was the moment he was sure of what he wanted and what he was going to do. He slowly backed away a soft smile on his lips. He brushed Sho’s hair out of his face before standing up to fetch a blanket and to turn the TV off.

The sofa was big enough for Ohno to squeeze himself in. It was a tight fit but he still did, covering both of them with the soft fluffy blanket. He was aware that his action will end up confusing Sho but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t strong enough to leave Sho anymore. 

When he finally settled on his side, Sho turned around suddenly wrapping his arms around Ohno. He buried his face into the crook of Ohno’s neck, inhaling deeply and continued to sleep soundly, enveloped by the warmth that Ohno was producing. 

“Sho-kun… What I’m going to do with you?” Ohno mumbled lovingly. 

It didn’t take him too long to fall asleep too, nestled next to the one person he wanted to spend his whole life with.


	4. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 ~ prompt "breaking"

"Sho-kun…" 

"..." 

"Sho-kun…" 

"..." 

"Sho-kun!" 

That snapped Sho as he looked at Ohno. "Oh, sorry, Satoshi-kun…" he said apologetically. "What were you saying?" 

"You should sleep," Ohno stated calmly. "You're working too much."

Sho chuckled. "I'm not, you know."

Ohno threw Sho a look that clearly showed that he didn't believe him. Sho sighed. He couldn’t really deny that he was tired more than usual but it wasn't just because of the amount of the work he did in his office. To be honest, recently Sho had found his work pleasantly distracting. 

It has been months since that incident when he woke up entangled with Ohno in the living room. He was shocked to see Ohno there in his arms, his chubby cheeks plastered against Sho's arm and his lips slightly parted. They were so close, to the point that if Sho leaned a centimeter closer he would be kissing Ohno. He willed himself not to do anything funny but it was getting hard. Especially when Ohno started doing some really weird things after that incident. 

Sho couldn't understand why but he was clearly appalled when Ohno literally invited himself into Sho's bed. Just remembering that moment was making Sho blush. 

It was one night, after a few weeks of the incident and they were drinking beer and eating edamame in the living room. Snacks spread out on the table and both of them slightly tipsy. But Sho was aware that they weren't _that_ drunk. 

"Let's go to sleep," Ohno blurted out suddenly and for a moment Sho looked at him confused. Then he shrugged. 

"Okay," he said as he took one last sip before setting his can of beer down. 

"Let's go to sleep together," Ohno repeated. 

Sho choked on his last sip. "What?" he asked but Ohno was already up and climbing the stairs. Sho had no choice but to follow him. "Satoshi-kun?!" he managed to catch Ohno already inside his room. He was unable to resist when Ohno grabbed his arm and pulled him inside his room. Panic filling his mind and his heart soaring by Ohno's actions. 

That night didn't stay as the only night that Ohno crashed into Sho's bed. And seriously, Sho had no idea how to resist this anymore. 

Living with Ohno was a terrible choice after all. And at this rate, Sho felt like he was going to break at any moment. 

"Sho-kun!!" Ohno once again pulled Sho to the current moment. 

"Yes?" Sho answered. 

"You're dozing off again," Ohno sighed. 

"Hmm… Maybe I should go to sleep," he mumbled and tried to stretch his stiffened muscles only to groan in pain. "Damn…" he grumbled, his eyes shut tightly. He shouldn't have been sitting on his desk that long. 

His eyes shot open when he felt Ohno's hands on his shoulders. "Satoshi-kun?" he asked, his voice small as Ohno's hands worked professionally on his shoulders. 

"Relax, Sho-kun…" Ohno said softly as he made Sho lean on him. He kneaded the stiff muscles in silence. Sho closed his eyes again, feeling nervous all over again. The closeness of Ohno's body was intimating and Sho wanted to give in more than anything. 

"Satoshi-kun… Please stop," Sho said weakly. _Or else I don't know what to do…_

"I can't," Ohno answered firmly but his hands stilled on Ohno's shoulder. "I don't want to."

Sho turned his head towards Ohno, looking right into his eyes pleadingly. "Satoshi-kun…" 

Ohno bit his lower lip. "Sho-kun," he started, his voice low and so close to Sho. His hands slowly moved as he caressed Sho's cheek softly. "Do you hate this?" he asked. 

Sho gulped. He didn't. On the contrary, he liked it very much. He just wanted to let this continue. 

"I need an answer, Sho-kun," Ohno probed further. 

"Satoshi-kun…" Sho closed his eyes. "I don't hate it," he whispered. 

Ohno hummed, a smile adorning his face. The then planted a soft kiss to the corner of Sho's lips. Sho's eyes shot open, did Ohno just kiss him? His thoughts went blank. What was happening? 

"And do you hate this?" Ohno asked. 

"Satoshi-kun…"

"Answer me, Sho-kun," Ohno repeated himself as he stroked Sho's cheeks lovingly. 

"I don't… hate it…" Sho managed to get out. 

"Good," Ohno said with a sweet smile. "Good to know that."

Sho just stared into Ohno's eyes only one question in his mind. "Is this a dream?" Sho mumbled weakly. 

"It's not," Ohno said softly. "If you let me, I don't want this to be a dream," he was caressing Sho's cheek. "I have come to realize that you're the only one I want to spend my whole life with."

A single tear escaped from one of Sho's eyes and Ohno leaned forward catching his lips into a soft, long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this story is making sense anymore at this point OTL


	5. Not to miss a second more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 ~ prompt "stretching"

Sho doesn't get it. He doesn't get it at all as he sits there in Ohno's atelier while the latter is engrossed with his painting. 

It has been so long that Sho has been in love with Ohno and he was basically so used to living those feelings inside of his heart. So he doesn't get it now since he knows that his feelings are not just platonic. 

"I don't get this," Sho blurted out suddenly. 

Ohno looked at him confused. "It's underwater," he said not letting his brush go. 

Sho rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about your painting."

"Then what are you talking about?" Ohno looked genuinely confused. 

"About us," Sho replied. 

"Us? What about us?" Ohno questioned, finally putting his brush away and turning towards him. 

"You see… This… I don't really get it," Sho started hesitantly not really sure if he should be talking about it at all. 

Ohno hummed thoughtfully. "You don't like it?" 

"It's not that…" Sho groaned frustrated. "I know you for years already and I still can't understand what you're thinking!" 

Ohno chuckled. "Between us, you're the one who's smart. And that's why you tend to overthink everything."

Sho pouted. "I'm not."

Ohno smirked. "You are. And you're doing it right now too."

Sho heaved a sigh. "Okay, but I still don't get you."

"That's because I don't think that much about this."

Sho looked at him questioning. 

"I just go for what feels right," Ohno explained. 

"And this feels right?" 

"It is," Ohno nodded.

"How about Haru-chan?" 

"I liked her," Ohno didn't deny. "But when I am with you, I'm more like myself. It feels more natural than anything. I guess I have been in love with you for long but since it feels this normal, I managed to overlook the fact."

Sho felt his cheeks burning. He didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. And Ohno continued.

"It took me too long to realize how much you mean for me," Ohno said. "So I didn't want to waste another second."

Sho couldn't find anything to say as he just sat there and let the silence stretch between them. After a minute, "I still don't get you," Sho said. "But I think I can live with that."

Ohno let out a hearty laugh before leaning down to kiss Sho. 

Yes, he could totally live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure if this fits the prompt lol  
> Seriously what I'm doing *facepalm*


	6. You're a mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 ~ prompt "silverware"

Ohno was an adventurist. Sho knew that much of it. However, he had no idea the extent of it.

It was like Ohno was a total mystery despite knowing that for more than ten years. When Sho thought he knew Ohno, he would do something that surprises Sho and made him think that he hadn't managed to discover everything about this man at all. Sho could count a few events like that. The one time when Sho lost contact of Ohno only to find him completely tanned after two weeks. He had no idea Ohno liked fishing until that moment. Another time when Ohno confessed to Sho that he liked him. And this was one of those moments where Sho was too exasperated to do anything else. 

They went to a mansion which looked bigger than any kind of house that Sho had seen in his life. He and Ohno were wearing a tuxedo and Ohno's hair were styled perfectly. He looked handsome and Sho should have known that it wasn't a normal dinner with one of Ohno's buyers. 

The dinner was smooth and Ohno was flawless while Sho managed to make it through the dinner but seriously he was exasperated for most of the time. The buyer, who was an old man with lots of money was a big fan of Ohno's works and he had a good amount of Ohno's paintings. He was nice and Sho decided that he liked that man but generally being in that atmosphere was too intimating. 

"You said it was a dinner with one of your buyers!" Sho said weakly, exhausted. 

"But it was," Ohno defended himself. 

"I wasn't expecting dinner with silverware," Sho groaned. "You could have given me some kind of warning!"

"I thought the tuxedo was enough of a warning," Ohno shrugged. 

Sho hit his arm. "You're horrible!"

Ohno laughed. "You were awesome. The old man really liked you."

With that, Sho suddenly realized something. "Wait… Does he know me?" he asked when they settled into Sho's car. 

"Of course he does."

"How come?" 

"Old Tanaka is my fishing buddy. I talked to him about you a lot," Ohno said with a chuckle. 

Sho blushed. "Does he know the extent of… our relationship?" 

Ohno nodded. "That's why he wanted to meet you." 

Sho groaned while Ohno laughed. 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed Sho-kun," Ohno said. 

Sho pouted. "Shut up," he mumbled, as he started the car. 

"Sho-kun," Ohno called Sho's attention. Sho turned towards him. Ohno quickly leaned forward and pecked Sho's lips. "Thank you for coming with me."

Sho felt his heart melting. "Anytime," he mumbled and started driving. 

Ohno managed to surprise him every time and he felt like he didn't know about Ohno enough at times like this. But in the end, this was Ohno and Sho knew that doing the most unexpected things were really Ohno-like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a word salad is this even OTL


	7. I wanna dance with you all the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 ~ “teaching choreography”

Sho was utterly speechless about the speed of the flowing time. It has been over two years since he had started to live with Satoshi and it has been over a year since the day Satoshi has kissed him.

Sho was still, pretty much clueless about how the heck did the things have actually come to this point. Satoshi was still a mystery and that still gives Sho a lot of headaches. What frustrates him the most is probably that he had known the man called Ohno Satoshi for more than ten years (it should be around 15 years, at this point but who cares the numbers) and yet, he still can’t read the man as much as he wants. 

“I can read your thoughts, Sho-kun,” Ohno whispered to him once, in a lazy afternoon where they lay down in Ohno’s atelier. Naked, if he had to mention. It was one of those afternoons where he was immensely lost in his thoughts and Ohno had attacked him with kisses to distract him which turned into something more in no time. The small pecks which turned into open-mounted kisses were like a spark that started the fire and soon they were getting rid of their clothes, with Ohno's instructions. Sho had never experienced such a sensation, he thought everytime they had made love. Ohno had led him into a maze of pleasure where Sho couldn't escape, wouldn't want to escape. It was after Ohno spoke. He was snuggled next to Sho’s side, tickling the skin of Sho’s naked belly with his fingertips as he whispered to Sho’s ear. “I can read you so well; I know what you hate, what you like, what would make you angry and how you’ll be angry.” 

Sho remembers how he pouted. It was ridiculous. He should have been the smart one in this relationship. But apparently he wasn’t. 

“It’s like a dance,” Ohno murmured as he continued to kiss him in every possible place he could reach when Sho voiced his worries. “You lose the track of the choreography if you continue counting the steps.” 

That was how Sho gave up. He was good at arithmetics, not at the art. He had never been good at arts if he has to be honest. Maybe that was why Sho would never be able to understand the dynamics of this relationship and how it came to the point of no return. 

So, he decided to just accept it. 

It was a dance, and Ohno was teaching the choreography. He had the best teacher he could find out there. He certainly didn’t need more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The end of this word salad.   
> I absolutely have no excuses for posting this, this late. I mean, I hit the writers block and I couldn't write it for so long but that doesn't count as an excuse I guess.  
> I am just hoping these drabbles are at least kinda making sense. 
> 
> Also thank you @Maaitaiyou who kicked me to finish this haha   
> (Maybe I needed some kicks more than the inspiration?)
> 
> Lastly, the title of the chapter is from Two to Tango because I felt like it fit the prompt well haha


End file.
